Papa's Shushiria
Papa's Sushiria is a game That you can me sushi for customers it is located in Tastyville but a bit far away Chefs: Franco and Zoe or you can create your own Chef The intro: Franco/Zoe/Custom worker was driving in his/her car then he/she had to stop in a red light he/she gets a phone call from Papa louie saying that there is a competition in Papa's Donuteria's amusement park so he/she turned the car and rushed ASAP , instead of going to his/her house. he/she was speeding so fast that he/she crashed and was feeling fed up and sad she/she waited in the car looking sad for 20 secs until then he/she saw somebody else bike he/ she asked if the owner if he/she could use it, but realized that he/she had no money to borrow the bike so he/she had to walk to Donuteria. He/she checked his/her phone and checked how far was to get to Donuteria from where he/she is right now, it was a long way, a very very long way to head to Donuteria so she found a bike that nobody wanted anymore so he/she started to use it to take a trip to Donuteria but realized 3 secs later,that the back wheel had a hole in it, so he/she got so fed up that he/she sat down and was very upset untill he/she saw Utah and Doan so both Utah and Doan asked what was wrong, then she/he repiled that he/she has nothing to get to Donuteria then Utah and Doan asked him/her if they wanna ride on their bike it fitted 3 people so he/she agreed and Utah and Doan took them to Donuteria on the way to Donuteria Franco/Zoe/Custom Worker was thinking about His/ her car and of how it was going to be fixed then he/she said to him/herself to let it go and just don't think about it too much and then finaly he/she did but he/she will need to save up for a new one. it was not long to Donuteria...But... when they got their unfortunately the competition was closing down and then sadly it did, so She/he missed out. he/She asked Louie when will the next Competition start again and louie answered next year but he/she could not wait that long then suddenly a note came flying up in the air and landed in front of Franco/Zoe/ The Custom Worker, so he/She picked it up, it said "You have won a ultimate prize for Franco/Zoe/Custom worker he/she gave it to Papa Louie. And Papa Louie Scanned it ,with his special computer that Koko gave him a few days ago. And the prize was........TO WORK IN PAPA'S SHUHIRIA and Papa Louie have Him/her a black and white striped t-shirt with a picture of a sushi and the logo of Papa's Sushiria and a Spatula and he/She blushed because now she/he had to work there. THE END Stations: Order Rice Chop (You can chop you Sushi's and make meat chops and give customers chopsticks) Build Rice: Sushi Rice (Starter) Ordinary Rice (Starter) Yellow Rice (Unlocked on rank 3) with Jakkie (New) Fried Rice (Unlocked Rank 5) With Kingsley Coloured Rice (Unlocked Rank 7) With Anita (New) Pepper Rice (Unlocked Rank 9) With Big Pauly Chilli Rice (Unlocked at Rank 10 ) No customers unlocked at the Rank (Dining Room also Unlocked) Wasabi Rice (Unlocked Rank 13) No customers Unlocked Secret Ingredient Rice (Unlocked Rank 15 ) With Maggie Brown Rice (Unlocked Rank 17) With Mitch Multi grain Rice (Unlocked Rank 19) No Customers Unlocked And lucky Last Garlic Rice Unlocked at Rank 21 Seaweeds Original (Start) Shhhhhh its Sushi Serve 30 customers with Seaweed Wasabi Seaweed (Rank 10) Chilli Seaweed Rank (19) Secret ingredient Seaweed (Unknown Rank could be unlocked any rank) Hot and Spicy Seaweed (Any rank) Holidays: Japanese international Day Rank 26 Haruki New Character Unlocked Specials: Soy sauce Rice Same Day Seaweeds: Soy sauce Seaweed Same Day Meat Chops: Goat Chops Same Day Duck Chops Quail Chops Seaweed Green Tea Seaweed ( Rank 27) With Haki (Boy) New Salmon Flavored and shaped Seaweed Rank (Rank 28) Special Natto (Rank 29) Sashimi, Miso soup and Udon (30) Valentines Day Category:Restaraunts